


the twenty

by angelheartbeat



Series: oneshotstuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Godstuck, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: Long ago, twenty gods ruled over all in existence.(setup for a future series)





	the twenty

**Author's Note:**

> Setup for my godstuck series!

Long ago, twenty gods ruled over all in existence.

The leader of both the Twenty and the subset, the True Eight, is known as the God of Air and Mischief, presiding over all in his realm of the sky. He holds an affinity for pranks and jokes, and often plays them on and with those who dare enter his domain. Legend has it he once juggled eighteen planets and destroyed three, incurring the wrath of multiple vengeful gods, but none could stay wrathful at him for eternity. Depictions of him know him as a young boy, coloured in blue, though many prefer to think of him simply as the wind, as formless and shapeless. He rules over every tiny breeze that ruffles a single lock of hair on a single persons head, every gust that blows into a tornado and destroys countless towns. Tornadoes are typically regarded as the Gods anger, his rage building and swirling into endless destruction for poor souls below.

Often, the God of Air and Mischief is held in check by the Goddess of Light and Darkness. She is calm, mature, presides over the sun and the moon, the good and the horrific. She is perhaps the most feared of all the Gods, and certainly respected, held in high regard. Her form is in homage to her favourite project, the Horrorterrors - a tentacled beast with eyes that shine of gold and sun. When she exhales, she breathes both fortune and danger. They say she can see the future, and is that really so out of the ordinary, for the gods that preside over all? Often, she keeps her fellow Gods calm, prevents wrath and revenge, and they say she holds a calm preference for those of the fairer sex. Legends fly of a romance between the Goddess of Light and one of her fellow goddesses, but ah; all will be revealed in due time.

Which means it is perhaps apt for the God of Time and Heat to make his appearance. He controls the flow of time, alongside another of his fellow gods, keeps the gears of the world turning in slow, steady beats. He and his fellow time god control the time of death, the time of birth, keep the world in check, but he would think ill of any who disregarded his secondary title, heat. He loves the feel of heat, loves even more the feel of heat on his gears - for his form is that of a near-normal human, were it not for the gaping cavity in his chest, filled with tiny, delicate gears, turning in time with the tick of the universe. His eyes burn with the heat of his core, and he shields them from the wary eyes of humans with dark glasses, lest he not be demonized. 

The Goddess of Space and Nature is often regarded as one of, if not the, most important gods of the twenty. She presides over planets, plants, nebulas and orbits and stars, and her touch makes plants blossom, and her will makes asteroids hurtle. Her form is ageless, nameless, a truly formless deity, although she is often pictured as a young girl, the same age as the God of Air, vines sprouting from her fingertips and leaves fluttering from her mouth when she speaks, dog ears atop her head - her favoured animal. People often speak of her as the Witch. It makes her giggle, such an ominous name, for although she is ancient and ageless at once, she is like a child within her mannerisms. She is found within each bud on a stem, each inch of dirt, each star, new and dying. Perhaps the only solid part of her form is the bright green eyes that shine within the darkness of space. 

Often found by her side, the Goddess of Life and Growth assists with the nature aspect, blesses each blade of grass with the ability to grow and survive. When the God of Time starts the timer for a being, she breathes life into the husk, and the God of Times brother - for they have taken on human relationships over the eons their existences have spanned - assists, creating new beings and watching them grow and blossom. She takes the form of a young woman; they say she likes to bake, and that would be apt for a Goddess of Growth, even if Life may be her primary aspect. Despite her collected exterior, she shares the same prankster nature as the God of Air, enjoys the same childish jokes, engages in the same reckless escapades, but she never once abandons her duties as the maiden of all that is living.

The God of Times brother, elder brother, is the God of Heart and Souls, a stoic God with the form of a young man, chest open like his brothers to reveal a beating heart, impossibly vulnerable and yet impossible to hurt, even the slightest. He is the God of all that makes up a person, the Soul that he gives each and every being individually, the Heart that keeps them alive, metaphorically or otherwise. For one so tied into the fabric of a persons being, one would think his attitude might be a little warmer, but he is bordering on cold, at least towards the humans he breathes souls into regularly. To those he loves, the Gods he is familiar with, the God of Heart is perhaps one of the warmest, if, perhaps, rather clingy. Legends of the God of Heart run rampant, perhaps even moreso than any other God. He dispels none. He proves none. He is an enigma.

His greatest and closest of friends is the Goddess of Void and Platonicity, a feline figure with sparkling magenta eyes. Her primary duty is to manage the void, the absence of existence, as it were. Her secondary passion is to assist managing the bonds between humans, specifically the platonic bonds. Her laugh echoes within the universe each and every time, and she laughs often, but the Goddess of Void has one fatal flaw - her love of an intoxicating godly substance, likened to alcohol by humans, and consumed heavily by the Goddess. People have been exchanging legends of how she is trying to better herself for the past few centuries, but for a goddess of her stature and age, that is but a day, a few moments in an existence spanning eternity. Her laugh hardly falters. She is strong.

The last of the True Eight, the eight ultimate gods of the universe, is the God of Hope and Adventure. His form is typically but a simple man, human as human can be, but when formal he sports glittering wings of gold, thousands of sparkling facets that look heavier than fathomable but render him lighter than air. Unbeknownst to humans, he lives among them more often than not, passing himself off as a simple adventurer. He is a believer, a hoper, as is his primary aspect, and of the Pandora's Box of the gods, he is the butterfly at the end, a ray of hope in the darkness of the multiverse. Legends often fly of he and the God of Heart, their tempestuous romance where sparks fly, the God of Heart clings and the God of Hope flies and nothing is certain. The God of Hope is a whirlwind of spirit, a tornado much like the ones the God of Air creates from nothing, but of belief and tenacity rather than wind. 

And then there is the Twelve, the second subset of the Twenty, the leader of whom is the God of Blood and Emotions, the one with power over the lifeblood in everyone's veins, and the one who rages with tumultuous emotion, most prominently anger. He is a protector, much like the God of Time, a ruler over ancestral and blood bonds. His form is small, lithe and athletic, fighting with sickles formed from his own candied blood. He is known as the Mutant, the Cursed, whatever name doesn't set him off into one of his rages. Nearly all agree he is not as great of a leader as the God of Air, but he is certainly determined to be. Blood is, after all, a tricky aspect to pin down, to understand, and the God of it is hardly a master.

The God of Times fellow goddess is often known as simply the Maid, but her true title is the Goddess of Clockwork and Death. Alongside the God of Time, the Goddess of Clockwork rules over the endless timelines, ties off possibilities, sets the timer on lives and collects those whose timers run out, delivering them unto the afterlife. Legend has it that she herself has been dead, but few buy into the rumours. She is all too happy to support them, her morbid fascination with the macabre a deathly reminder of her godly status. Her form is that of a ram-headed maiden, her face replaced with that of cogs and gears, much like the exposed chest of the God of Time. Despite having no features, all can tell when the Maid is smiling. It affects all those around her.

The often-overlooked God of Breath and Confidence is hardly a god of confidence at all, and is far more commonly known as the God of Creatures, thanks to his affinity towards living beings with hearts but without voices. He is one of the few who can whisper to them and know their every whim. He is often known as weak-willed, and his fellow gods would likely agree with such a sentiment. His form is that of a small boy, sporting large flittering wings, and the human legend of Peter Pan was very much inspired by the God of Creatures. 

The God of Doom and Duality takes the form of a dual-headed deity, eyes sparking and crackling with red and blue energy. He is cold, sarcastic, particularly for a god, but he hears the whispers of death echoing twofold, so few blame him. He is popular as a legend of a harbringer of doom, twisting fates and destinies and bringing all those whose times have escaped them to the God of Time and the Goddess of Clockwork, in order to be destroyed - a grim reaper, if you will. The doomed scream and cry in his heads, begging for him to spare them. He does not listen.

The Goddess of Love and Relationships is often known as the Queen of Heart, but alas, the God of Heart stole her title and left her with Love, to oversee the confections formed between humans. People pray to her to keep their marriages happy, their relationships steady, but she will often tear apart those she does not see fit to be together. The heart is fickle, indecisive, and so is she, changing her pairings as easy as you like. Her form is that of a sphinx, a two-mouthed beast which disregards all norms of creatures in the universe she rules, but which humans often speak about being simply better for connecting. Legend has it the only bonds she cannot fix are her own, suffering in unrequited love with the God of Blood.

The Goddess of Galaxies and Motherhood is a harsh juxtaposition to this, flourishing in legendary romance with the Goddess of Light. Her motherhood aspect is perhaps even more a part of her than her galaxy aspect, a fierce will to protect burning deep within her. Her form is a fair lady, tall, dark-haired, wearing a cloak of stars and a dress of nebulas. They say she has an eye for the fashionable, and indeed, her attire changes often, all star-spun webs of constellations wrapped around her figure. She inspired the human creation of vampires, her taste for the macabre and literally bloody and long, curved fangs sparking images of ruthless creatures, and perhaps this is fair.

If it is not, though, the Goddess of Mind and Justice will step in with ease, balancing and judging her cases with the precision of a thousand deities. Her form is a blind dragon, scarred eyes burning through lies and deceit with ease. She overrules decisions, justice, truth and lies, all comes together and apart under her sightless, watchful eyes. Lawyers alike pray to her judgement to win their cases, religious or otherwise, few take their chances with arguing when they do not have the blessing of the Goddess of Mind. 

Alternately, few take their chances with anything when they do not have the blessing of the Goddess of Luck and Treachery. She is a thief of light and blessings, stealing luck from the mortals and her fellow gods in her own foolish gain, but she often delegates luck to the mortals when they worship her deeply enough. She has tumultuous relationships with both the God of Air and the God of Creatures, often putting down the latter god. Her form is that of a great spider with a woman's torso and head, legs replaced with the body and legs of an arachnid. Her smile is said to destroy eons. 

The God of Emptiness and Strength often destroys eons without quite meaning to. His form is a great muscular horse, with a coat so dark it is like staring into a void, if one ever glimpses him. He is closest to the Goddess of Love, feebly attempting to protect her from what he believes is the horrors of his fellow gods, much to her disdain. He often laments his own strength, destroying creations with ease and regret, but there is little he can do about his own godly strength, except mourn the loss of that which he destroys.

The God of Rage and Intoxication is a mirthful mystery, often known as the Mirthful Messiah, and worshipped with cult-like loyalty. He, like the Goddess of Void, has his own vice - a godly, drug like substance known as sopor, which addles his brain but keeps his raging persona locked deep within him. His form is a clown, dressed in purple with great wings, but he spends most of his time on earth, appearing in inconvenient places and selling what is often drugs or poorly-disguised blood. Often, people say that if you see the God of Rage then your days are numbered, your life is cursed, even moreso if you buy his wares. He is practically indestructible.

Not even the God of Hopelessness and Destruction could destroy him if he tried. Most call him the Prince, a cold and unforgiving god who often wishes to wipe out all of humanity and start afresh, likening them to his own image - that of a young man with a seahorse tail, much like a mermaid. He is the opposite of the God of Hope in powers, taking away that hope which the God of Hope instills in the humans, replacing it with cold emptiness or a desire to destroy. He is notorious for hating the image of angels, and famed for carrying his legendary rifle, capable of ripping holes in hope and belief. It's ironic how much people believe in the god of anti-belief.

The final of the Twenty, and the final of the Twelve, is the Goddess of Vitality and Compassion, a sweet goddess in the form of a mermaid with a passion for the oceans and those which live there. She has an affinity for all that lives below the water. Her form created the legend of mermaids, thanks to her visiting the oceans of the world and being spotted. Legends often speak of the Prince's infatuation with her, and her adoration for the God of Doom, creating tempestuous romance troubles bubbling beneath the surface. She is often known as one of the kindest goddesses, but let it be known that she can be as ferocious as she so wishes, often regarded as a princess of the sea, a title she much adores.

Long ago, these twenty ruled over all in existence.

They still do.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end congrats I love you this sucked major ass but you made it  
> This series is going to continue how exciting  
> This was literally just to inform you of forms, powers and a loose idea of relationships, but more will be revealed in the coming stories  
> Look forward to it or dont I dunno
> 
> Yeet peace out

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Twenty Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646921) by [too_short_to_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_short_to_ride/pseuds/too_short_to_ride)
  * [the times doom listens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723199) by [wwaterdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwaterdragon/pseuds/wwaterdragon)




End file.
